


Spades, Diamonds, and Hearts

by MurderBirthday



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Other, first chapter is a trial to see if i wanna continue, starts off blackrom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderBirthday/pseuds/MurderBirthday
Summary: You liked to think of yourself as someone who could love everyone but wow did this guy get on your nerves! You wanted to do nothing more than to be an inconvenience to him in every way and kiss his stupid face-...Wait…What?





	Spades, Diamonds, and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Lanque is too perfect and he needs to be stopped

You liked to think of yourself as someone who could love everyone but wow did this guy get on your nerves! You wanted to do nothing more than to be an inconvenience to him in every way and kiss his stupid face- 

...

Wait…

What?

Is this what the Trolls called kismesistude? You didn’t really get it but not that you’re actually feeling it you can kinda understand… maybe?

Better call a friend just to be sure.

After Polypa gets to your hideout she immediately settles into the pile of blankets and pillows on your mattress on the floor all of which were graciously donated by your friends (mostly Marvus as to why most of the things in your hive are purple). You get Polypa and yourself a drink and settle into the mess right alongside her and tell her your woes and troubles that have taken shape into the form of a boy named Lanque Bombyx. She nods along till your finished and then speaks “seems like you got pitch feelings for this guy *” she sees your mixed look of worry and confusion and continues “its not anything to worry about * kismesistude is normal for troll though i can understand your confusion since youre an alien * im geussing you dont got relationships like that on your planet *|” you shake your head and tell her some small relationship facts and how people that hate each other on your planet usually try to stay as far away from each other as possible. She asked laughed and asked if you wanted her to beat him up and keep him away and you laughed till you saw she was serious to which you declined and just asked her if she had any advice for pitch relationships since she seemed to be the best at relationship advice out of all your friends. She perked up at that and proceeded to tell you about the black quadrant and how to properly pitch flirt, the whole thing lead to practicing with her which mostly ended in failure cause you really didn’t want to be mean to your morail. She understood and instead drew a sloppy picture of Lanque on the wall using some chalk Karako left here for when you got to babysat him (or grubsitting as Bronya called it). This was much easier than insulting your morail and it felt good to listen to her praise on your good bickering skills even if it was a strange thing to be praised for. The night ended with you both gossiping and then falling asleep in the blanket pile with her cuddled around you.

After bidding her goodbye you got dressed into mallek’s sweater and made your way to the caverns. You sent a quick text to Bronya to make sure it was alright with her and was met with an excited yes and that she’d make sure to let the rest of the jades as well as Karako know you were on your way. After a quick stop at a shop to get Karako his favorite sweet, as well as some things for the other jades, you entered the caverns only to be met with an excited Wanshi who ushered you inside and quickly told you about how Bronya suddenly got busy so Wanshi would be the one leading you inside. She jumps excitedly as you hand her the snack you got her and she immediately runs off to her room. You smile and walk off to find the others when you run into the object of your pitch feelings, Lanque. You both stare at each other for a second and once you realize he’s about to speak you see Lynera behind him and call out to her, completely pushing past him and running up to Lynera. You turn back to see his surprised face then watch him fume as you smirk back at him then turn back to Lynera to ask her where Bronya was.

After giving Lynera and Bronya their snacks, and handing Karako’s over to Bronya who said she’d give it to him later, you made your way to their kitchen area only to have Daraya run into you and ask if you have her chips, you hand them over and watch happily as she runs off. After making sure you’re alone you take out the last snack that you had gotten for Lanque, a small container of grubcream, which Bronya had said was his favorite. She also explained his favorite was chocolate so you got him vanilla instead which Bronya explicitly told you he hated, it’s the small things to piss someone off. Just as you put it in their fridge you turn to see him leaning against the wall glaring at you.

“ignoring me noW are We? What, little Wriggler too scared to face off?” he walks over to you as he speaks smirking the entire time. You look up at him as he towers over you and smile as you state “No I just didn’t think you would be worth my time.” before pushing past him while he’s dealing with the shock of your retaliation. You turn to look at him before you leave and smirk and watch as his face flushes a nice jade before you see him start to fume and that’s when you strike “Oh, I got you something too! It’s in the meal box or whatever you guys call it.” you state before fully walking out of the room. You wait for a second outside the door and listen as his footsteps move towards the fridge which opens and closes and that sweet silence before a heavy, frustrated sigh. 

Maybe this blackrom thing could actually be worth pursuing.

**Author's Note:**

> still not sure if i want to continue so this chapter is a trial
> 
> lmk if you like it and if theres anything yall think i should improve on or want to see more of


End file.
